


Acceptance

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles/Erik if you squint, M/M, Mutant Powers, Raven and Charles didn't grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Charles and Erik go looking for mutants to start a school. They meet a gifted shape-shifter, Raven





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much with these character in a universe where they have powers. Here's a little story that I wrote a while ago. 
> 
> Again, I don't own these characters.

Erik and Charles approached the house carefully. It was old and needed to be repaired and repainted but it was kept tidy with little flowers planted around it.

A boy answered the door with a scowl. 

"What do you want?"

Before either man could reply, a hand shot out from behind the door and smacked the back of the boy's head. 

"Oww!" He cradled his head.

"Peter, mind your manners or I'll tell Mama." 

Peter glared at the older boy who pulled the front door wider.

"Please forgive him, sometimes my brother's forgets that he's human." The boy, maybe fifteenth, brushed some dust off his jeans.

"So, what can I do for you folks? Your car break down or something? "

"Oh no. My name is Charles and this is my associate Erik. We're actually looking for a young women named Raven."

The boy's face hardened and his knuckles whitened as he tightened his hold on the door knob. He quickly schooled his face into a charming smile.

"Ah, Raven? Oh, she's gone. She ran away with her no good boyfriend a few days ago. Not sure where they went. What do you want with her anyways? "

Erik turned to Charles. It didn't require a telepath to see that the boy was lying. 

Charles smiled. "That's strange because I can hear her thinking rather loudly."

The boy's reaction was priceless and the men found is difficult not to laugh. 

"It's alright, Jack. Let them in." A voice from behind the door called out.

Erik and Charles looked around where several boys of various ages littered the room. None of the boy's spoke and only stared hard at the strangers. Charles looked at Erik who had sat down on a couch seemingly unconcerned. Charles sighed and walked around the room looking at each of the boys. He stopped in front of the smallest one.

"You have an amazing gift, Raven."

The boy smiled and his eyes turned from blue to gold and then his body shifted to a female form covered completely in blue scales that contrasted dramatically with her flaming red hair.

"I guess that I should return the favor. I'm glad to meet you. Nice to know that the voice in my head wasn't because I was crazy. Sorry about my camouflage. Just being cautious. "

"We understand. Not everyone understands our kind."

The boy that answered the door earlier spoke up. "What do you mean our kind?"

"They got powers, Jack. I've seen it inside my head. He showed me."

"So Raven ain't an alien from outer space?"

"No, she's not."

"So, the government ain't going to steal her away and experiment on her?"

Erik noticeably bristled. But Charles smiled confidently.

"Not on our watch."

Charles continued on. 

"We're opening a school. A place where gifted children like yourself can learn and be accepted. We want you to join us."

Raven smiled up at him.

"Why would I go there? I have a home and family that accepts me the way that I am."

"Do they?" Erik stood up. "If so, why are you hiding your natural appearance?"

The yellow eyes glowed with anger.

"I only hide around strangers until I know that I can trust them."

Charles raised his hand up.

"Please forgive Erik. He's just passionate about our cause and wants every mutant to feel proud of what they are."

Her eyes pinned Erik.

"Being careful ain't the same as being afraid or ashamed." Turing to Charles, " My family loves me from the moment they found me sneaking food from their kitchen. The very first night, Mama fed me, bathed me, dressed me and made up a bed for me. They don't pretend that I ain't different. They encourage my abilities. Thank you for your kind offer, but I ain't leaving."

Charles smiled at her.

"Very well. Take care. Here is my card should you ever need us. Come on Erik."

The two men said nothing until they were sitting in their car.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Erik?"

"I don't think she's making the right choice. They may love her, but they can't help her to reach her full potential. And they can't protect her."

"That maybe true, but she's happy now. She's loved and cherished by her family. Truely, I'm jealous. I never had a sister. I would have liked to have one as amazing as her."

Erik's face softened and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Enough of that. Now, where to?"

"About an hour away. There's a bar. I can sense a very strange mind. It's very interesting. Almost as if parts of his memory has been wiped away. Oh, and he's been around for a long, long time."


End file.
